sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:I Know What You Did Last Summer/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416225805
the four lands of Gamindustri... Characters CPUs Neptune Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) The main character of this game. She has amnesia, but stays so cheerful and energetic, it aggravates both her friends and enemies. Sometimes her friends wonder if she isn't faking her condition. Neptune is actually the CPU who protects Planeptune, Purple Heart. Unlike her human form, Purple Heart looks more adult and has a much more mature personality to match. When the going gets tough, she is the one to rely on. Noire Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erin Fitzgerald (English) The CPU that protects Lastation. She is hard-working and polite, but she has trouble opening up to others. Basically, she is a tsundere. Her personality grows more aggressive after she transforms. However, her tsundere attitude stays the same, and she views Neptune as her rival. Vert Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese), Tara Platt (English) The CPU that protects Leanbox. She appears to be an elegant lady, but she's actually a hardcore gamer. After transformation, she loses her airiness and becomes calm and analytical. Her personality may not change as much as the other CPUs, but she does become more aggressive. Blanc Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) The CPU that protects Lowee. Her hobby is reading. She normally has a quiet personality, but when she snaps, no one can stop her. Neptune says: "Youngster with a short fuse." Once transformed, she discards her quiet nature and is almost entirely aggressive. She is the most bloodthirsty of the four CPUs. CPU Candidates Nepgear Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) Neptune's little sister. Unlike her big sister, she is sharp and clever in useful ways. Uni Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English) Noire's little sister. Like Noire, she is a tsundere. Rom Voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) One of Blanc's little twin sisters. Rom is the quiet one of the two. Ram Voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Japanese), Shelby Lindley (English) One of Blanc's little twin sisters. Ram is the rambunctious one of the two. Makers Compa Voiced by: Kanako Sakai (Japanese), Christina Vee (English) Compa is the first girl Neptune meets after arriving in the human world. She has an easygoing personality and marches to the beat of her own drum. She is skilled at cooking. IF Voiced by: Kana Ueda (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) A savvy girl traveling around Gamindustri. She's the most mature among Neptune and Compa. Falcom Voiced by: Akemi Kanada (Japanese), Xanthe Hyunh (English) She is a novice adventurer, but is already highly skilled. She is jinxed to be struck by a storm whenever she travels by boat. MarvelousAQL Voiced by: Hitomi Harada (Japanese), Kira Buckland (English) A bountifully-breasted girl that belongs to a certain ninja training organization. CyberConnect2 Voiced by: Masumi Asano (Japanese), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) A girl that loves manga and games. She works with her community's hazard response team to keep the peace. Broccoli Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Karen Strassman (English) A girl who may seem a mite bit familiar. She rides a mysterious being and has an interesting speech quirk. MAGES. Voiced by: Kaori Furukawa (Japanese), Amanda Celine Miller (English) A defiant girl who calls herself the Mad Magician. She uses an original style of spell casting that combines science and magic. Tekken Voiced by: Mikako Komatsu (Japanese), Sherry Lynn (English) A female pugilist. She looks like a pushover, but she's been trained in martial arts extensively. She's a bit of a masochist and likes getting hurt. Antagonists Arfoire Voiced by: Chiaki Takahashi (Japanese), Laura Post (English) The main antagonist of this game. Neptune comments: "Some mysterious lady who appears with an old-timey, melodramatic laugh. She's thinking up ways to defeat all us goddesses." Others Histoire Voiced by: Mika Kanai (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) A mysterious girl that calls herself the tome of history. Through DLC, she can be a playable character. DLC Plutia Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa (Japanese), Cherami Leigh (English) A very gentle looking, natural girl. Despite her looks, she presides as Planeptune's CPU of a different dimension. When transformed, she became a sadistic, crazed dominatrix. Peashy Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese), Sandy Fox (English) A very energetic, yet slightly loose upstairs, girl. Young, but surprisingly strong. Despite her looks, she is a CPU, and when transformed, she grows...in various places. Music ◾Opening Song: Miracle! Portable ☆ Mission by nao ◾Ending Song: Mirai Button by Afilia Saga Videos External links ◾PlayStation Store (PS Vita version) ◾Steam Store (PC version) Jennifer love hewitt